


One More Tomorrow

by yamirenamon



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Institute Ending, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamirenamon/pseuds/yamirenamon
Summary: X9-27 suspects that he's had a partial memory wipe done on him when he keeps waking up with headaches and seeing the same mysterious person in his dreams. He decides to take a chance in telling Sole, the new Director of the Institute, hoping to find answers. The Director goes above and beyond the simple request for answers and proposes an idea to try to give back what he unknowingly took from X9.
Relationships: Preston Garvey/Male Sole Survivor, X9-27/Z2-47 (Fallout)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. The Predicament

**Author's Note:**

> For Jayisinagreatdanger and SoupSalad who introduced me to the X9/Z2 ship.

Pain shot through X9-27’s temple as the familiar light blue flash filled the room. The sight of the relay bringing in a unit was one he knew just like the other Institute residents. In the past, the light didn’t phase him once he completed his extensive training and was permitted to travel to the surface regularly. But the migraine he woke up with for the third day that week heightened in pain for a few solid moments when the flash entered his peripheral vision. X9 let out a low groan and shut his eyes hoping to ease the pain quickly. He didn’t keep his eyes closed for too long as he didn’t want to risk anyone seeing him falter from his prime condition. X9 glanced over to the source of the relay near the elevator at the center of the entire Institute. Where there was once an empty space now stood X6-88 and Father’s own father, the new Director of the Institute. 

“I’ve tasted the food supplement packets. They’re definitely better than a giant roasted bug or the prewar MREs I’ve endured in the military,” the Director spoke to X6 as the two of them walked away from their relay spot. 

Held in his hands was a metal cylinder commonly used to bring back fragile items from the surface. X6 followed beside the man without saying a word. The two had been almost inseparable ever since Sole found his way into the Institute. 

“But there’s more to food than just nourishment. Food was something we enjoyed in the old days, we even had holidays just so we could eat seasonal food with our families. If the Bioscience Division could synthesize sugar, actual real sugar, it would open up so many more possibilities to the food production.”

The rest of the one-sided conversation was lost as the pair disappeared out of sight towards Bioscience. It was difficult for X9 to gauge his opinion of the new Director. Many of the scientists openly voiced their doubts and disapproval of Father appointing his surviving parent as his successor. He was new to the Institute, an outsider who had spent most of his time on the surface wasteland after thawing out of a cryogenic vault. The man could hold his own on the battlefield, that much X9 knew personally. The fight against the Brotherhood was a big one, many of the early generation synths, as well as every courser, followed the man who led the assault against the entire armed faction. Any remnants of the Institute’s enemies would be smart enough to keep their distance after the Commonwealth witnessed the blimp go down ablaze. The new Director had what it took to protect the entire Institute, the scientists just hoped he could fill the position left by Father to guide them into a brighter future. 

The pain in X9’s temple continued the throb and he decided to take a brisk walk around the upper level. His momentary thoughts about the Director left his mind and he was back to pondering if he should volunteer for a diagnostic scan. The mere idea of having a malfunction made X9 nervous. But he couldn’t hide this sudden defect forever. Coursers experienced diagnostic checks more frequently than any other synth class as they were the ones carrying out the Institute’s most difficult fieldwork. X9 didn’t think much of his occasional headaches at first. He dismissed them as a symptom of overexertion or too much radiation exposure on the surface. But when the pain became more frequent another symptom arose that was far more difficult to miss and near impossible to explain. X9 made a few laps around the glass tunnel on the top floor. The lower levels of the Institute could be seen from that view, scientists and synths walking to and from as they went about their daily tasks. But X9 paid no attention to them as he went over all the possible answers in his mind for the countless time that week. He didn’t know how many laps he made until he told himself that he was just postponing the inevitable. Against his own wants, he makes his way back down the winding stairs. 

_‘I served my purpose the best I could while I could,’_ X9 tells himself in an attempt to brave himself on his way to the SRB.

X9 stopped a few feet away from the SRB entrance to think of any reason to explain the headaches, anything that would stop him from walking through that door. The gen 2 synth standing guard at the door stared at him but didn’t say a word. 

“Unit…” 

A familiar voice of another courser close behind X9 startled him out of his daze and he turned around to see X6-88 and the Director standing not far from him. He hadn’t heard them walk so closely to him. That was not a good sign for any courser. 

“Are you alright?” The Director asked. 

“Yes, sir. I’m just a little fatigued from my last mission,” X9 spoke calmly and directly. 

He had felt the fear of being sent in for a possible memory wipe at the question. Why he chose to only tell half the truth he didn’t know since he was already heading into the SRB on his own free will. Defensive habits he told himself. 

“Here,” the Director held out an individually wrapped snack cake. 

X9 only now noticed that the man was no longer carrying the cylinder crate he transported into the Institute with. X6-88 also held a snack cake but he seemed determined to keep a hold of his own treat. 

“We found an undamaged box of snack cakes in a private bunker. Not a single trace of radiation on the entire box. Bioscience was willing to spare two of them before I let them take the rest for further testing,” the Director continued, “Get some rest before you head out to any more missions.”

X9 hesitated at first, taken back by the gesture of concern for his well-being along with the small gift.

“I will, sir. Thank you,” X9 said as he took the snack cake. 

The Director and X6-88 left him in front of the SRB. The two were off again to the surface as the flash of blue light lit up the area. It didn’t cause the same intensity of pain as he stood farther away this time. X9-27 looked down at the snack cake still preserved in its undamaged plastic wrap. A cake that held no traces of radiation. He took the cake in both hands to open it when a thought occurred to him. The plastic made a crackling noise as he smoothed it back out. He looked back at the direction where the Director had traveled to and from with his companion. The diagnostic could wait. 

——-

“Nothing to report,” a gen 2 synth spoke up when it saw X9-27 approach the checkpoint that it and a few other synths were patrolling. 

X9 nodded at the unit to acknowledge its statement. His headache from yesterday had mostly cleared up. As dirty as the Commonwealth was the air and sunshine wasn’t so bad so long as you knew which areas to avoid. 

“Has the Director traveled this way today?” X9 asked the synth who spoke to him. 

“Negative, sir,” it replied. 

“That is all.”

X9 resumed his walk past the patrol group. Despite the increase of their surface presence, it was still too dangerous for a courser to be so exposed in the open, most especially during the day. He didn’t know how long it would take to find the Director, assuming he could find the man today. X9 decided to scout the parameters of a few of the local settlements. The Director’s title as the leader of the Minutemen was no secret. When X9 began to venture closer in to the urban areas he stuck close to the buildings. Raiders and super mutants thrived in larger groups within the ruins of the prewar buildings. The occasional gunfire in the distance kept him on high alert, his curiosity rising every time. X9 calculated the risks and darted between buildings to reach the sources of the firefight. The noise had stopped within a matter of minutes causing X9 to pause to listen to the lingering activity. 

A new, louder noise approached X9’s location and he cursed himself under his breath for allowing himself to stand out in the open so carelessly. X9 ran into the nearest collapsed building as a vertibird flew above. So the remnants of the Brotherhood were still in the Commonwealth. They must have a death wish after losing not only their blimp but their entire upper commanding rank. If they valued their lives at all they would return to where they came from. X9 waited inside the building for a few more minutes even after the sound of the rotary blades faded into the distance. 

“Should’ve brought a missile launcher just to finish them all off.”

X9 held his breath when he heard the Director’s voice outside. He moved silently from his hiding spot and peeked his head out of the bare doorway. Walking in the direction X9 had come from just a few minutes ago he could see X6-88 walking next to the Director who had his eyes fixed on the sky above. X9 waited until they made some distance before quietly trailing the pair. It didn’t take long for him to realize that this walk was returning them to the last settlement X9 passed by before making his way towards the city. After a few minutes, a settlement was within view. Whatever business the Director had with them he could afford to wait after having the luck of finding him so quickly. But his plan to keep his distance changed when he saw X6-88 stop at a considerable distance away from the settlement. The Director kept walking, unphased by the courser’s decision to stay behind. Once the Director was farther away X6 turned to look back at X9. So, he knew that they were being followed. X9 quickened his pace to reach the other courser. 

“Care to explain why you were following us without making your presence known?” X6 asked. 

“The surface is full of lurking dangers. I didn’t want to draw unnecessary attention to any of us, not after that close call with the vertibird,” X9 explained. 

The answer seemed satisfactory to X6, as satisfactory as X9 could assume. It was more difficult to read X6 with his shades always hiding his eyes. 

“The Director could have any one of his Minutemen do this work for him and yet he insists on doing the dirty work?” X9 quickly changed the subject. 

The man dressed in the grungy General uniform was now talking to the two farmers who had been tending their crops before he arrived. 

“I didn’t understand it at first and I still don’t. His time would be better spent if he focused on the needs of the Institute without distractions. But I have grown used to it as these people seem important to him,” X6 said. 

“That gunfire I heard earlier, were you a part of that?”

“Just a few raiders. These surface dwellers asked the Director to help dispose of them.”

X9 couldn’t hear the conversation between the settlers and the Director. He could only guess that these people were thanking him for his assistance with their personal problem. One of the farmers spotted the two coursers and pointed in their direction. Even from the distance, X9 saw the look of surprise on the Director’s face when he saw him. The man waved goodbye to the settlers and rushed over to them.

“There must be an emergency if they’ve sent you,” the Director said. 

“There is no emergency, I came here on my own. I wanted to speak to you,” X9 said. 

“Really?” The Director sounded surprised, “We can head back to the Institute first.”

“I actually wanted to see you outside of the Institute,” X9 quickly added before the Director attempted to relay himself back, “Away from the Institute’s eyes and ears.”

X9 didn’t need to look at X6 to feel the judgmental stare upon him. The Director just looked even more confused by this request. 

“Alright, um, this is about the Institute then?”

X9 took in a deep breath as he quickly thought over where to begin. His head was still swimming with unanswered questions that felt too risky to ask even now. 

“You caught me yesterday on my way to the SRB because I’ve been feeling off. It’s customary for us coursers to keep our performances in check so we can continue to perform our duties at maximum capacity. If there are any major problems we have our memories wiped and demoted to the lower maintenance work within the Institute.”

“You didn’t follow through with the protocol procedure?” X6 asked. 

“I will if that is what the Director wishes me to do as soon as possible,” X9 said, “But I think someone else broke the protocols before I did. I think I’ve had a partial memory wipe and I don’t understand why.”


	2. The Forgotten Face

“So why do you think you’ve had a memory wipe?” the Director asked. 

X9 expected to hear this question but it still took him a moment to answer. The three men had left the settlement and were now walking on a worn path between the barren trees. The chances of running into a synth patrol group were slim on this route.

“I have headaches that started a few weeks ago. It was only a few at first but they’re growing more frequent. And there’s a pattern to them. The headaches only happen when I have certain dreams. It’s not the same dream but they all have one similarity - I see the same person. The problem is that I don’t know who they are.”

“What do they look like?” 

“Difficult to say,” X9 said, “I can see...him almost perfectly when I am asleep. But when I wake up the image fades quickly until it’s a distant memory by the time the morning is over. I can only ever remember seeing dark hair and dark clothes.”

X9’s anxiety didn’t ease up when the Director asked these questions. He still didn’t know if the Director would help him figure out this mystery if he even deserved to know the answer. Sure, the man helped the surface dwellers that were not as well-armed as they needed to be to survive in this unforgiving world. But they were human. If the Director was taking this opportunity to collect data before deciding to turn him into the SRB, well, at least X9 tried. He would’ve only managed to postpone the inevitable for a single day.

“Hmmm. If someone managed to erase only parts of your memories then there’s a chance that whoever did this didn’t do it to just you. Or if you are the first there might be others later in the future. This unauthorized experiment could lead to bigger problems,” the Director said after thinking over X9’s words. 

It never occurred to X9 that maybe there were others who might’ve also had partial memory wipes. 

“A scientist gone rogue would not be the first,” X6-88 commented. 

The Director’s curiosity relieved X9’s nerves a little. He took it as a sign that his current condition was now a clue to something bigger than himself.

“I’m going to need to research the computers in both the SRB and the Robotics department. If there is someone sabotaging the minds of any synths they would need to have intimate knowledge on synth minds. Sneaking into the computers is going to be tricky.”

The Director stopped in his tracks to scroll through his pipboy. Both X6 and X9 stopped as well. 

“I need to head to Sanctuary to restock on some supplies, especially stealthboys. X9-27 was it? I’ll meet you in the Director’s quarters, Shaun’s old room when I am ready. In the meantime, if it is possible try to record any details you can recall about these dreams or any new pains you feel. Keep anything you write down hidden on you at all times.”

“X6,” the Director said as he turned to look at the one courser who always accompanied him, “I’ll meet you back in the Institute later as well.”

“Affirmative,” X6 said as he acknowledged the dismissal of his current duties. “Unit X6-88 ready to relay back, alone.”

X9 followed X6’s lead shortly after the relay zapped the other courser out of sight. He wished he had relayed at the same time as X6 as the bright light threatened to intensify the dull ache in his head.

“Interesting that you didn’t follow the Director to his next destination,” X9 commented, choosing his words carefully within the Institute’s walls. 

“Sanctuary was his original home and is the most heavily fortified settlement apart from the Castle. It is the safest place in the Commonwealth for our new Director to visit,” X6 replied before he silently excused himself. 

Day 1: I’m trying my best to remember more details but it’s difficult. The images try to leave my mind right when I wake up and the headaches don’t help. He does have dark hair, lots of it. But it’s all neatly tied back. And a scar, I think. It runs down the left side of his face. 

Day 2: No distinguishable dreams. I woke up without any pains.

Day 3: He knows me, or he once knew me. I heard him call me by my designation. He spoke calmly and in control just as all of us coursers do. I’m going to search every face inside the Institute to see if he was reassigned after a possible wipe. 

Day 4: I

X9 couldn’t bring himself to write down what he saw and heard this time onto his lone scrap piece of paper. The paper itself was already a risk but this, this was different. X9 folded the paper back up and tucked it inside his coat pocket. X9 relayed to the surface, landing in front of the CIT ruins. He didn’t know where to start looking so he began wandering. He didn’t worry about forgetting the most vivid dream to date. Did the SRB know? Perhaps that was why his mind was wiped. But it didn’t explain why he still held his job as a courser. His curiosity began to shift away from himself and more towards this other courser that didn’t seem to exist. X9 ‘s path began in the downtown ruins and slowly the urban scene gave way to the Commonwealth wilderness. He had no idea how to look for someone he barely recognized and without a designation. X9 kept walking and didn’t stop until he found himself outside the walls of the Castle. 

“You’re listening to Radio Freedom. It’s 8 pm, nothing to report. Stay safe out there, people.”

The radio broadcast could be heard from beyond the Castle walls. The sound of a lone violin filled the air and X9 decided to let himself rest after a fruitless day. He lowered himself onto the grass with the stone wall against his back, his legs finding some relief after walking for hours. X9 searched through one of his other pockets for a supplement packet. They weren’t as tasty as a snack cake but they had all the nutrients needed to function for the day. X9 rested his head against the stone wall and listened to the violin over the crashing waves against the shoreline. 

_‘Who are you?’_

X9 wasn’t sure how long he sat there thinking over the vivid dream from the previous night but he knew that he suddenly wasn’t alone. Soft footsteps approached him and he quickly rose up to his feet. 

“You’re a difficult unit to find.”

X9 heard X6’s voice before he saw him approach from the curve of the Castle wall. X9 didn’t need to ask why the other courser was here. 

“The Director wants to see you in his quarters,” X6 said. 

The walk to the Director’s quarters felt longer than the time he spent today on the surface. 

_‘This isn’t a reclaim. X6 would’ve used my recall code if that’s what this was,’_ X9 reassured himself. 

X6 silently led the way up to the Director’s quarters and stopped just outside the door. X9 assumed the lead but the door shut behind him leaving X6 in the hallway. The Director sat on a sofa not far into the room. The furniture created an L shape as two separate sofas met together with a small table in between the joined corner. 

“X6 knows enough about what I’ve found in the SRB archive records,” the Director said, answering X9’s unspoken question about the privacy of this meeting, “I didn’t want his presence to influence your answers to my questions.”

X9 remembered his most recent dream and he felt his heartbeat quicken. Did the Director know as well? X9 had no way to explain himself, he couldn’t even properly remember a face let alone a designation. The Director motioned to the empty sofa next to the one he was already occupying and X9 quietly sat himself down. 

“Were you able to remember any new details about your dreams? Assuming you had more of them since we last spoke.”

“Just a few things. His face, he’s got this scar on the left side of his face. And the way he talks, I think he’s a courser.”

The Director let out a sigh and straightened his posture slightly in his seat. 

“I think I know who you’re remembering. I know this sounds unrelated but do you know how I relayed into the Institute the first time when I was searching for Shaun? I asked X6 the same question to see if any of the other synths had their memories partially wiped.”

X9 looked back on the days leading up to the new Director’s arrival into the Institute, a feat that no one else had ever managed to do. Father’s own father survived the harsh wasteland after waking up from Vault 111 and somehow learned the secret to reaching inside the Institute.

“I was never told how you got into the Institute, only that you did and that Father asked us all to make you feel welcomed among the scientists,” X9 answered at last.

“Is the designation Z2-47 familiar to you?” The Director continued.

X9 repeated the designation in his mind a few times. He didn’t know all of the coursers personally. They were designed and trained to work independently on the surface to maximize their stealth. He could match a few designations with a face but this one left him completely lost.

“I’m afraid not, sir,” X9 admitted. “Wait, why did you ask me if I knew how you found the Institute?”

The Director looked down at his pipboy and began turning some of the dials. 

“The first time I woke up in the Vault I witnessed my family being taken from me. My wife murdered and my infant son snatched. I was frozen again, unaware of exactly how long at the time. I was hellbent on finding my son, Shaun. When I found out that he was in the Institute I was willing to do anything to get inside. And in order to do that, I needed a courser chip.”

X9 sat in silence for a moment as he let the Director’s words sink in. Did this mean?

“Is he dead?” X9 asked. 

He didn’t know if he felt disappointed in this outcome or maybe worse. How could he mourn for someone he didn’t fully remember. The only thing that told him he should even feel anything was the one dream he had last night. But even that was only a small fragment, a few minutes worth of a memory if it was even a true memory. X9 felt more confused than anything. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know he would be important to someone,” the Director looked up from his pipboy. 

“Important?” X9 asked hoping the man would elaborate further. He had to know more. 

“I think you were close to Z2-47,” the Director unlatched the pipboy from his arm and held it in X9’s direction.

X9 was hesitant at first but he finally took the device to look at the screen. A copy of an SRB file showed on the dark screen with green text. At the top was the estimated time of death for the unit Z2-47. Underneath it another file titled the new Director’s arrival a few days later. The last file title included X9’s own designation. 

**System Diagnosis, Unscheduled.**

“You volunteered for a mind scan the day after I arrived here. I think you asked to have your memories of Z2 wiped.”


	3. Tough Decisions

He did this to himself. Memories he once had, gone, willfully relinquished. Out of all the possible explanations, this was not the one X9 expected. Reaching for the largest dial on the pipboy X9 scanned all the way down to the last entry on the list. Perhaps he should’ve asked the Director permission to handle the device but his burning need to see the full details was all he could think of. The Director only watched him silently as the courser switched to two more knobs trying to figure out which one would open the file. Finally, the pipboy revealed the full report written by Justin Ayo.   
  


**Unit X9-27 checked in for an early diagnostic scan. The unit reported experiencing unwanted emotional distress after a recent surface assignment. After a thorough exam, the source of the distress was discovered. Selected memory erasure was performed. X9-27 should be able to perform all future duties without interference since our new guest has eliminated unit Z2-47.  
  
**

X9 stared at the screen as he read the report over once more. He tried to imagine how he must’ve felt, grief so intense that he revealed it to Ayo.  
  


“I’m sorry,” the Director said again.  
  


X9 handed the pipboy back to the Director.   
  


“I should head back down to the SRB now,” he finally said, his gazed unfocused on the floor. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the other man right now.   
  


“What? Why?” the Director sounded taken back.  
  


“More of these memories are resurfacing,” X9 said as he stood up, trying to keep his voice as collected as possible, “The wipe didn’t fully take and it’s hindering my ability to stay focused on my job.”  
  


“Wait!”  
  


X9 turned to see the Director standing abruptly from his seat and quickly fastening the pipboy back onto his forearm.   
  


“I wanted this meeting to be just between us for another reason. Look, I’m still new to everything here and learning about synths in general. I still haven’t fully grasped what is acceptable when it comes to the ethics of the gen 3 synths. So I am going to apologize beforehand if this is an insensitive idea to propose, but it’s the only idea I can think of since you mostly don’t remember your friend…”  
  


_‘Lover’_ the right word crossed X9's mind to mentally correct the Director. If the dream from last night was a true memory then Z2-47 was far more than just a friend he lost.   
  


“If it is alright with you I want to have the Robotics department create a replica of Z2.”  
  


“You…” X9 couldn’t believe what he just heard, “You want to do what?”  
  


“Ok, if it’s a horrible idea I will stop now and I won’t bring it up again,” the Director quickly defended himself.  
  


X9 couldn’t tell if he should be offended by the Director’s words. Synths were not like people, they were created not born. But unlike the earlier generations of synths the newer ones were all uniquely different just as each human is their own person. Except synths were not their own person, they were still Institute property, built for whatever job they needed done.   
  


“I am unsure how to process this, sir. Why?”  
  


“When I was searching through the SRB archives I also found files of every synth’s base personality and starting memories. My guess is that they’re backups for complete memory wipes. I found one for Z2-47. I cannot undo what I did but, well, look at it as a second chance.”  
  


X9 felt at a loss for words. The Director should’ve agreed with his decision to have another memory wipe. It’s what any of the other scientists would do.  
  


“I don’t know if this is a good idea,” X9 said.   
  


“You don’t have to make a decision now. I haven’t brought this idea up to anyone else, not even X6. I would still have to ask Robotics if it can be done. Just think about it. Take however long you need to and come back to me later.”  
  


“Thank you, sir” X9 nodded and then headed out of the Director’s quarters.   
  


Down the far end of the hallway, he saw X6 leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He looked at X9’s direction when he heard the sliding door open. X9 wondered if this was why X6 spent so much time with this man.   
  


——-  
  


“Another reclaim mission. Shouldn’t take too long. If I find her quickly I should be back before sundown.”  
  


Z2-47 looked up at X9 as he spoke the last sentence. The two of them were alone in a ruined building. Where exactly they were X9 couldn’t tell. The details of the room seemed almost unrecognizable even though it was obvious that they were on the surface. All he could really focus on was Z2’s face. He was right, there was a long scar on the left side of his face.   
  


“I would join you but the SRB gave me an assignment farther south,” X9 replied.   
  


Z2 let out an annoyed groan. “I hate these reclaim missions. It keeps us busy, too busy.”  
  


“That’s why I came to see you before I headed out. Look at it this way, it gives us a legitimate reason to travel to the surface.”  
  


“Visiting the surface without suspicion is one thing, having enough time to enjoy it is what’s hard to come by anymore,” Z2 complained.   
  


“I know,” X9 wrapped an arm around Z2’s waist to pull him closer and planted a kiss on his forehead.   
  


“I’ll meet you back here when I’m done,” Z2 said.   
  


X9 felt a gloved hand gently grasp the side of his face and guide him into a kiss. After a long minute Z2 pulled away slightly and X9 felt the urge to capture that warm, sweet taste again.   
  


“Don’t keep me waiting,” Z2 breathed against X9’s lips.  
  


X9 stirred from his slumber when he heard a suspicious shuffle too close for comfort. He quickly grabbed his laser pistol that was resting next to the mattress. Moving quickly yet quietly, X9 cracked open the door to his immediate right. He expected to see an intruder, someone who was trying to sneak up on him at such a vulnerable moment. But all he saw was a radstag in search of vegetation to feed on. X9 swung open the door completely and the creaking of the rusted hinges spooked the animal causing it to flee back into the woods. X9 stepped out onto what remained of the wooden porch and looked around for any other signs of life. Nothing. X9 walked back into the abandoned cabin, shutting the door behind him, and collapsed back onto the bare mattress that lay on the floor. He didn’t actually need sleep, none of the synths did. It was more of a perk, especially after a difficult assignment. Rest for a few hours then go straight back to work. X9’s sleep pattern was starting to resemble that of an average human.  
  


X9 turned to his other side hoping to find a comfortable spot. But sleep was not willing to take him back. It was dawn now which meant he had managed to sleep through at least half the night which was more than enough sleep. Admitting defeat, he rose up again. X9 had found the cabin after spending a long night walking on the surface thinking over the Director’s offer. Sleeping on the surface without someone to keep watch was downright foolish, but X9 didn’t care. Despite the painful side effect when he woke up, it was worth it just to see Z2 again. The other unit’s face was becoming clearer after learning his designation. Though it was still all in his head Z2 felt more real than ever. X9 left the cabin to resume the walk he began the night before. The sun was rising higher now as the morning began to wake the rest of the Commonwealth. X9 remained close to the dense trees for cover. He wasn’t quite sure where he was, his only guess was that he was far away from the CIT ruins. X9 lost track of his path long after he passed by the Cambridge Police Station sometime around midnight.   
  


_‘Don’t keep me waiting.’_ Those words repeated in X9’s mind over and over so he wouldn’t forget them.   
  


A clearing in the wilderness caught X9’s attention. The abandoned metal security posts were the first clue to his discovery. Upon closer inspection, he could see a manmade raise in the ground made of metal. A vault. X9 picked up his pace to see the large numbers painted on the giant gear platform. Vault 111. He was a lot farther west than he initially thought. This was the vault where Father and his family were kept until the Institute discovered their existence. The Director’s wife still remained in her icy grave. X9 circled around the platform as if he had found sacred ground that he didn’t dare desecrate. He began walking down the dirt path leading away from the vault site. A settlement that was once a small neighborhood came into view just beyond the creek. Keeping his distance X9 watched the settlers work in the morning sun tending to their crops and patching up the houses that managed to mostly survive the bombs.   
  


One settler caught X9’s eye right away. He only knew about the minuteman based on Intelligence Research. The Director found Garvey not long after he left the Vault and became their new leader almost overnight. With perfect timing, the Director himself came into view as he walked up next to Preston. The two spoke for a few moments. The Director checked his pipboy for a quick moment and then he kissed Preston.   
  


_Oh.  
  
_

X9 turned back towards the dirt path that leads to the Vault. Though the Director and Garvey were outside for the rest of Sanctuary to see X9 still felt like he had intruded on a private moment. He wondered if this was why X6 didn’t accompany the Director a few days ago. X9 made sure that he was closer to the Vault before relaying back to the Institute so the ray wouldn’t be seen from Sanctuary. Having spent all night sleeping in a rundown cabin he knew he smelled like the surface and needed a shower. X9 stood under the hot water letting it soothe his persistent headache. The Director’s offer was still on the forefront of his mind. The idea of meeting Z2 as a clone made X9 feel highly conflicted. Would Z2 approve of this idea if he were here? But it also begged the question if any of them were true originals. It was easy to accept the synths that were copies of people the Institute had snatched so they could act as spies. Was he a copy of someone on the surface who was presumed missing or dead? These kinds of thoughts were dangerous. X9 closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the tile wall. He could still see the memory of the Director with that minuteman clearly and he felt his chest tighten. Envy. Another dangerous thing for synths like him. He wasn’t permitted to have that sort of close bond with anyone and yet he had in the past. Both he and Z2 were breaking Institute rules punishable by a mind wipe. X9 turned off the water and dressed into a clean courser uniform.   
  


“The Minutemen, it’s not just about helping the settlers,” X9 said when he found X6 heading towards the SRB.   
  


X6 wordlessly quirked an eyebrow at the sudden statement.   
  


“I passed by Sanctuary Hills this morning, unintentionally,” X9 explained.   
  


“I assume you are talking about the man who appointed the Director as their General. Institute Intelligence knows enough about him to know that he is not a threat to us or a negative influence to the Director.”  
  


“Have you ever spoken to Mr. Garvey?”   
  


“Only once, to remind him that he was looking after the future of the Institute when I’m not around. If you want to know more about him you can ask the Director when he returns. He should be back before it gets too late,” X6 said as he turned to leave towards the SRB.   
  


X9 had all day. Remembering where the Director’s private quarters were he found the benches just beyond that hallway on a balcony that faced the large helix glass elevator. Strangely there were two planters at the hall end that grew corn stalks. No other planters outside of Bioscience held vegetation crops. Perhaps they were put there to make the new Director feel welcomed, a sentimental gift from the surface. X9 stared at the corn stalks as he kept waiting. He thought over the proposition many more times and began calculating exactly what to say when he saw the man again. The sound of a relay flash startled him from his thoughts and he looked over the balcony edge to see the Director standing at the primary floor next to the elevator entrance. X9 stood up and made his way back into the hall to wait once again. At that moment X9 felt all of his rehearsed thoughts leave him as his nerves began to take over. He didn’t have to wait long before he heard footsteps of leather boots approaching him.   
  


“X6 told me that you wanted to see me,” the Director said when he turned into view, “I had a feeling I’d find you here.”  
  


“I did. I wanted to speak to you about what you told me the other day,” X9 said without saying too much. He didn’t dare risk being overheard by anyone even in this short hallway.   
  


“Of course,” the Director smiled and he opened the door to his quarters so they could talk in private.   
  


“Your proposition, excuse me if I’m repeating myself, but why?” X9 asked.   
  


“Why? Because I want to try to fix what was my fault,” the Director said, sounding confused by the sudden question.   
  


“Nobody in the Institute does things for synths unless it benefits them in some way. You asked to meet me privately which means you know the others won’t approve. I’m just...I still don’t understand,” X9 found it difficult to articulate the many questions that still bothered him.   
  


“The idea was for your sake first and foremost, I don’t have an underlying agenda, honestly. I have thought over how I would bring this up to Robotics as well as the SRB. Z2-47 was a skilled fighter, a great courser that I would guess. He managed to kill an entire building full of gunners before I found him on the top floor. My pipboy is a very useful device for many things including combat. Were it not for this I think he would’ve succeeded in killing me. I’ll tell both departments that it would be less work to copy Z2 than to train a new candidate,” the Director explained.   
  


At that moment X9 saw the man before him not as the Director of the Institute but the General of the Minutemen, helping others without expecting a returning favor.  
  


“Alright,” X9 nodded in agreement, “Let’s do it.”


	4. Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's doing alright during this quarantine. I realize that I haven't posted a new chapter since that all started. Online college work caught up with me real hard but now I'm back on track with this story.

“Replicating a deceased synth? I can’t say we’ve ever done that before,” Alan Binet’s words caught X9’s attention.

The courser tried to look as if he wasn’t eavesdropping on the Director’s conversation with Binet by watching the large fabrication machine construct a synth. He never carefully observed the machine that occupied the entire room before now. It was normal to him, to see a fully grown synth constructed in a matter of a few minutes. X9 tried to imagine how it must’ve been on his creation day to be pieced together like a puzzle. Once the machine was done giving the synth’s cardiovascular system a jump start it picked up the large hoop and dipped it into the red pool at the center of the floor. It didn’t take long for the synth to rise up from the liquid on its own, skin and hair now covering its once exposed muscles. X9 had no memory of his creation day. All synths started off with the base programming to walk into the Processing Room just beyond the small door at the other side of the room. Whatever happens in that room no synth remembers. 

“Shaun gave his approval to a few future projects before his passing. I remember seeing one for eye enhancements similar to the function of my Pipboy’s V.A.T.S.” the Director continued his conversation with Binet. 

“We still need to run a few more tests before we can continue with testing the enhancement on a synth. I agree that it would be a better idea to use a new synth for the first test to minimize permanent eye damage.”

The Director leaned slightly closer to Binet and said something to the scientist, but X9 didn’t catch what was spoken. By the time he realized the Director had dropped his voice he couldn’t read the man’s lips in time. X9 diverted his eyes before he was caught listening to them. In doing so he noticed Max Loken looking in his direction. Loken quickly looked over at the Director and Binet before feigning interest in the clipboard in his hands. As a courser, X9 was accustomed to people avoiding him. Even within the Institute people still feared his kind. The SRB was the main exception to this.

“I think we can make it possible if you can bring in a DNA sample. While we do keep records of each unit’s base personality we don’t keep their DNA on file. It’s not normal for us to make more than one copy of each unit.”

“How big of a sample do you need?” 

“Not much. So long as we can scan one undamaged, intact strand that’s all the machine needs.”

The Director signaled to X9 that he was done speaking to Binet and the two of them made their way out of the Robotics Division. After meeting back up with X6 the three of them relayed back onto the surface. The idea of potentially seeing the body of Z2 only occurred to X9 once they were on the surface and he felt a sickening sensation rest in his stomach. The only thing that eased his anxiety was the Director’s order for X6 to enter the small church alone. X9 and the Director stood with their backs against the deteriorating brick wall waiting in silence. The courser stared at the statue of a human on a horse across from them as he contemplated how to ask the question he already knew the answer to.

“This place,” X9 finally spoke, letting the words just come out, “This is where Z2 was…. This was the location of his last mission?”

“Oh, no, Z2 is not here,” the Director replied.

The answer shocked X9 and he couldn’t help but look over at the other man. The Director was looking at the same statue in front of them, his gaze unfocused as he appeared to be lost in his own thoughts.

“This was the Railroad’s hideout,” the Director continued. “I brought Z2’s courser chip to them to be analyzed. For a small organization, they were quite resourceful.”

Another moment of silence passed between them before the Director spoke again.

“A long time has passed even for the Railroad. I didn’t want to go inside because I know their bodies are badly rotted by now. It’s not a sight I wish to see for people I used to know for even a short time. Z2 died before they did, it’s best to not give you the temptation to see him in a worse state.”

“I understand,” was all X9 could say. 

He tried not to imagine how Z2 looked wherever he was right now. The situation still felt strange even though they were synths. Would Z2 had done the same thing if he were the one who survived instead of X9? Starting over. How would he explain this to Z2’s new self? How did the two of them become so close before? X9’s wandering thoughts were cut short when he heard the creaking of the old church door open. 

“Sir,” X6 said as he handed the Director a small metal bulb. 

The Director took the chip in hand, getting a closer look at it as he slowly rotated it. 

“Looks like there’s still some dried blood in the crevices. Let’s hope it’s enough for the Robotics department.”

With the chip in their possession, the three men relayed back to the Institute. 

“That was quick,” Binet said when he saw the Director once again. 

“Z2-47’s courser chip,” the Director presented the chip to Binet, “There are trace amounts of blood still on it.”

“Hmm. If I can reach it with a dampened swab.”

“I would really like to avoid going to plan B for a DNA sample.”

X9 didn’t need to ask what the backup plan was if there wasn’t a viable DNA sample on the chip. Despite the Director’s advice that it was best he didn’t know where Z2 was killed he knew his curiosity would get the better of him and he would follow the Director to that location. X9 watched Binet work from a distance as the scientist began swabbing the courser chip. The room suddenly felt tense as they all waited on Binet to process the swab through the diagnostic terminal for the large machine at the center of the room. Either Robotics had finished creating all of the new synths for the day while the three of them were briefly on the surface or their production had been postponed in anticipation of their return. 

“Sir,” a voice spoke behind X9 that startled him. 

X9’s attention was so focused on Binet that he had not heard anyone else enter the room. He turned to see another courser walking towards the Director who also looked as surprised by the unexpected visit. X9 tried to remember the courser’s designation.

“Dr. Ayo wishes to speak with you. He says it’s about your ‘personal project’,” the courser said. 

Paralyzing regret began to take over X9. Ayo knew what they were doing. It was only a few hours ago that the Director openly spoke about recreating Z2 and the news already reached the SRB. While Robotics did create all of the synths it was the SRB that took the responsibility for the coursers. He was going to get wiped for sure if they found out he was the reason behind it all. 

“Damnit, how does everyone know everything that I do,” the Director muttered in frustration. “If he insists on seeing me right now.” 

All X9 could do was watch the Director leave with the courser and X6-88 following closely without any comment. He should’ve followed them once he realized he was now alone with the scientists. Maybe not follow them to the SRB, Justin asked to see only the Director this time. The sound of the fabricating machine whirled back to life and snapped X9 out of his racing thoughts.

“Found a solid sample,” Binet said as he looked up from the computer. “Unfortunately, I cannot stop it once it starts. Too bad the Director couldn’t stay for a few more minutes to see this.”

Two mechanical arms began their automated work at the first station, each one alternating as they grabbed individual bones and placed them in their appropriate locations. It was the start of the construction of every synth, all of them looking almost identical in their internal structures. X9 kept his eyes on the one he knew was the courser who’s memory refused to be forgotten. He moved to get a better view when the large hoop was moved to the second station that would weave together all of his organs and muscles. The machine worked so quickly that even X9’s enhanced eyesight couldn’t keep up with every small detail as flesh was strung across bone. The hoop was moved once again to another station. Two sets of three prongs touched the bare pectoral muscles and the sound of audible electricity jolted through the connection. Five shocks were administered in total and X9 could see the first breaths being drawn into Z2’s new body. The hoop was picked up once again to be dipped into the FEV vat, the final stage before the mental programming. The wait felt the longest once Z2 disappeared under the deep red FEV bath. 

It only took less than a minute, however, and Z2 sat upright first before standing up. Z2’s long, dark hair hung heavy with the FEV liquid soaked in it. A thin coat of the red liquid covered Z2’s bare skin. Having stood up facing X9’s direction Z2’s eyes drifted to meet X9’s stare. X9 felt his own breath stop in his own chest. The face that kept visiting him in his sleep was now real and in front of him. He looked exactly as X9 had seen him so many times only Z2 was now missing his large scar on his face. A new start, just as the Director said. Z2 looked at him for only that short moment and then his eyes focused on the path he was programmed to walk towards as he stepped out of the small pool. X9 was suddenly aware that the door towards the Processing Room was on his left side, between himself and the computer terminal where Binet had processed the blood sample. If any of the scientists were watching him he didn’t know. Z2 approached his direction silently, only a mere few feet away from X9 before he made his way through the sliding door and into the processing room. It was only after Z2 was gone did X9 let himself breathe properly again. Without a reason to stay in the department, he silently made his way out of Robotics. 

_‘He’s alive. Z2 is alive..’_

X9’s mind was still in a haze when he made his way to the SRB. The paranoia he felt earlier was almost forgotten until he walked through the doors and heard the Director speaking to Dr. Ayo. X9 stopped just past the entrance to wait out the conversation that he could clearly hear.

“I understand your concerns and I wouldn’t ask you to change how you select and train coursers. They’re remarkable at their job because of the work your department does,” the Director said.

“I still don’t see why you want to replicate the courser you killed. Progress is made when we learn from the past, not by repeating it,” Ayo argued.

“Robotics is working on new enhancements that are similar to my Pipboy’s V.A.T.S. system, something that has always given me a slight advantage in combat. Had it not been for this device I fully believe Z2-47 would’ve ended my life. It would be less work to test the new enhancements on a synth that we know will excel in highly dangerous fieldwork.”

“I have a feeling you’re going to talk Robotics into this if you haven’t already,” there was a hint of resignation in Ayo’s voice, “But the training for the new coursers have slightly changed thanks to your success in defeating Z2-47. The unit will have to go through the process all over again to make sure the probability of failure is reduced even farther.”

“I would expect nothing less from your department. Robotics is going to need Z2’s personality files real soon,” the Director said. 

“Yes, fine. I’ll have that file sent over to them.”

“Thank you. Before I go, do you have any work I can do to help? Anything to lessen your own workload?” 

“There are more missing gen 1 and 2 synths on the surface, most likely raider work. Those scavengers are always targeting the older models for parts to strip from them.”

“I’ll see if I can track them down.”

A few seconds later the Director rounded the corner into sight with X6-88 still following closely. X9 saw the satisfied smile on the man’s face before X9 turned around to let the sliding doors open for all of them. It looked like they had work to do while they waited.


	5. Starting Over

A spray of bullets from a pipe pistol pelted into the concrete wall X9-27 hid behind for protection. The bullets that didn’t make contact with the wall whizzed past him and hit what remained of the ruined building. Judging by the gunfire and the lack of any other voices this was the last raider in the building. X9 had reloaded his pistol and was waiting for the raider to reload their own weapon so he could use the opportunity to fire back. Across the far side, X6-88 stood behind another remnant of a wall. He too was biding his time waiting for the raider to stop to reload. Between the two coursers the Director huddled behind an overturned metal desk. His hunting rifle lay on the ground, an odd sight at first until X9 saw the frag grenade in one hand and his finger hooked through the pin loop. The Director intended on forcing the raider out of cover. The stream of fire finally stopped. The Director waited only a full second to pull the pin and toss the grenade over the plywood barrier across the room. 

“Shit!” the raider screamed as he scrambled away.

While the raider was still running for safety X9 turned from cover to fire at him. The raider managed to escape the explosion from the frag grenade but the energy shots hit him in the chest causing him to stagger back. More energy shots came from X6’s direction and the raider now lay lifeless on the ground. The room was silent for only a brief moment until the Director stood up from behind the desk.

“I hope that’s the last one,” he said, hunting rifle now in hand.

After a quick look around the immediate area, the Director began looting through the raider’s pockets. X9 also scanned his sights around the room on guard for any more possible hostiles while looking for the missing unit. The frag grenade left a mess of destroyed junk behind what was left of the short plywood wall. X9 couldn’t imagine any of the stuff to be of valuable use even before it was obliterated by shrapnel. 

“Over here!” X6 shouted from another room. 

X9 quickened his pace into a jog to a room that still had a solid door on its hinges. In the middle of the small room, a gen 2 synth lay on top of a round dining table. All of its limbs save for its right leg had been torn off. Its polymer skin was also ripped apart from its chest exposing its internal mechanics, a lot of which appeared to be missing. X9 assumed it was offline at first until a static sound came from its voice modulator and the glow of its eyes flickered on. The Director caught up to see the same sight. 

“Damn raiders,” he muttered. 

The broken synth tried to speak again when it heard the Director but only more static came from it. 

“Let’s grab what we can. Don’t need new raiders moving in to salvage anything important,” the Director said. 

X9 looked at the rest of the room and noticed two dismantled gen 1 synths piled together in the far corner. Further examination showed that they were shut down and riddled with bullet holes. He began moving the gen 1s to the same table as the gen 2 so that everything could be transported back as an easier target. X6 had found the torn limbs that belonged to the gen 2 synth that was still making static noises and looking around at everyone moving inside the room. The Director was pocketing loose electronic parts along with a few items that weren’t once a part of the destroyed synths. After all the synths were placed together the three of them did a quick survey inside the building to make sure there were no other synths stored in different rooms. 

“I think we’ve got them all. We can head back now,” the Director said when their search was over. 

“Unit X6-88 ready to relay back with the Director and unit X9-27.”

The bright lightning captured all of its targets one by one, fractions of a second from each other. X9’s headache was not nearly as painful today and the expectation of the relay helped to reduce the intensity of the spike in pain. The men landed right outside the SRB doors but even with the close proximity it still took a lot of work gathering the dismantled synths together to make it through the SRB door in one trip. The SRB was emptier than normal and X9 wondered exactly how late it was in the day after having made two trips to the surface within the last 24 hours. The Director motioned to a spot to place the broken synths when they heard someone approach from up the steps. X9 fully expected to see Ayo but instead saw the division’s second in command, Alana Secord. 

“We can always send someone else to retrieve missing synths, Director,” Alana spoke, her tone a lot softer compared to Ayo. 

“An extra job on the side isn’t much when I’m on the surface as frequently as I am. The satisfaction of clearing out raiders from the Commonwealth is just a perk,” the Director responded. “We grabbed what we could find from these synths.”

Alana crouched down to inspect the gen 2 synth that was still online. Static garbled in its chest as it tried to communicate once again.

“If they’re too damaged we can at least recycle their components. You should get some rest though. The new unit you requested earlier should be finished and ready for reevaluation tomorrow morning.”

“Finished?” The Director asked, unaware that Z2-47 had already been reconstructed immediately after Ayo asked to see him. 

“The memory installation is taking longer than usual. The personality backup file we had was a larger size than what we normally keep for most of the synths.”

“Can I get into the processing room in Robotics at this hour?”

“The unit is in here, down where we reclaim synths,” Alana said. 

The anticipated mental image made X9 feel slightly uncomfortable. All synths including coursers feared that they would be next to be in that barely supportive chair for a complete reset. The Director shared the same impatience to see Z2 and headed down the stairs. X9 followed behind along with X6. Z2 was reclined in the reclamation machine now clothed in the white uniform that synths were given once they were chosen for courser training. His long hair was tied loosely in a ponytail to keep it away from the needles at the back of his neck. The only movement he made came from the rise and fall of his chest through his steady breathing.

“Wow, he looks just like I remembered. Do you know if Robotics did the eye upgrades?” The Director asked Alana who had joined them. 

“Binet approved of the optic upgrades that you requested but we won’t know the full results until the unit is online,” she said. 

“Damn, it really is late,” the Director said after checking the time on his Pipboy, “I need to get back before Preston starts to worry about me. I’ll be back in the morning.”

The Director gave them a quick goodbye before heading out of the SRB door. X9 helped X6 and Alana move the dismantled synths for proper inspection in the morning. Once the work was finished Alana headed back to her own quarters for the night. X9 had become accustomed to sleeping more than necessary but today he didn’t feel the need to indulge in the luxury. He leaned his folded arms against the railing that overlooked the reclamation machine on the floor below. Z2 remained still with only his breathing to show that he was alive. Alive and very real. 

“Unit Z2-47, the last of the Z coursers. And the loss of this unit was enough to volunteer for a memory wipe?,” X6 spoke, breaking the lingering silence ever since Alana left. 

X9 turned his gaze away from Z2 to see X6 standing not too far and overlooking the balcony as well. 

“I’ve only seen a few memories resurface and even those are just brief fragments. The Director seems to feel personally responsible for my malfunction,” X9 said calmly. He dared not to hint at his knowledge that he had a secret relationship with the other courser in the past. 

“You must be a valuable courser yourself if Dr. Ayo deleted only some of your memories instead of performing a complete reset.”

X9 couldn’t tell if there was something more to X6’s words or if he was just making an observational statement. X6 left the department and X9 was now alone with Z2. What dreams he could remember were now easier to picture in his mind now that he had a real face to look upon. Dr. Secord said that Z2’s memory file was larger than most of the other synths. X9 wondered exactly what that meant. Maybe that was normal for the Z batch of synths. But there was a small hope in X9 that maybe Z2 would remember him and the past they once shared. He also wondered how skilled of a courser Z2 was if he was the last of his designation’s alphabetical model. Even within the reclamation chair Z2 still looked to be at peace. X9 couldn’t help but feel a sense of wonder at the sight. He spent most of the night watching over Z2 with the slight fear that if he turned away he might instead wake up from yet another vivid dream. 

——

X9 left the SRB only a couple of hours before the rest of the Institute was expected to wake up to begin their early morning duties. X9 reclined on one of the single beds in the small common room reserved just for the coursers. The room was empty, nothing unusual as most synths were designed to go much longer hours before needing to rest. X9 didn’t feel tired, only waiting impatiently for the Director to return. But with the time drawing near X9 now felt uneasy. Even with the whole night watching over Z2 he didn’t know how to greet him upon activation. Z2 was starting over brand new but X9 couldn’t shake off the pressure to make a good impression. X9’s new habit finally caught up with him and he drifted off to sleep unknowingly. 

“X9-27.”

The sound of his designation being called startled X9 awake and he quickly sat up. X4-18 stood at the foot of the bed staring at him with a perplexed look.

“We’re needed in Advanced Systems,” X4 continued.

“Advanced Systems?” X9 asked as he sat up. That was the last place he expected to be summoned.

“Every courser is to report for a weapons skill evaluation. All I heard is that it’s related to upgrading the training standards.”

X9 didn’t know how long he was out but it couldn’t have been very long with how unrested he felt and the absence of even a brief dream. He just hoped this spontaneous evaluation didn’t take long so he could see Z2. When the two of them walked into Advanced Systems the other coursers were already gathered closely together near the weapon testing range. All of the coursers stood in silence and with their attention fixated on something. When X9 walked closer he felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw that the object of interest was Z2 himself. Z2 sat in one of the office chairs while Dr. Binet, Dr. Secord, and the Director stood around him talking between themselves. Z2 was still dressed in the white uniform but his long hair was now tied up in a messy bun just above the nape of his neck. His eyes were focused on the Director the entire time. 

“Designations,” Justin Ayo’s voice caught X9’s attention and he tore his attention away from Z2. 

“Unit X4-18,” X4 spoke before him. 

“Unit X9-27,” X9 gave his designation. 

Justin made a few quick marks on his clipboard without even looking up at them. 

“Every courser is present and accounted for,” Justin turned towards the Director. “If it’s not much to ask, sir, I wanted you to be in the control group as well.”

“Without my Pipboy?”

“It would provide more data to compare the results of your skills with and without it as you’ve proven yourself capable of facing a courser on your own,” Justin said. 

“I have the old US military to thank for my proficiency,” the Director said, unclasping the Pipboy from his forearm. 

The Director made his way behind the safety glass and sat the device down on the table where the provided laser pistol and extra ammo stayed during practice shootings. A few of the coursers including X9 spread out to get a better view of the shooting range. 

“Once the Director is done every unit is to shoot each target once,” Justin spoke again. “The more vital the shot on the target the better. Speed and accuracy is the goal. Each round the targets will be rearranged so trying to memorize the pattern won’t help.”

The Director loaded the pistol and shouted that he was ready. The solid screen before him dropped to reveal solid cutouts of human silhouettes with bullseyes marked on both their torsos and heads. The targets were lined up at different spacings as well as varying distances. The Director shot at each one starting from the right and aiming only at the heads. His shots landed every time though not exactly in the center. His next to last shot grazed at the side of the head leaving a trailed burn mark and he decided to shoot the last target in the chest instead. 

“We’re off to a strong start,” Justin commented as he took down the first notes.


	6. New Life New World

X9 let out a long exhale as he reloaded the laser pistol. He managed to hit the randomly placed targets with about the same speed and accuracy as the other coursers before him. Once the new fusion cell was in the pistol X9 placed it back on the side table and made his exit from the shooting range. Justin was taking down notes of his performance.

“Unit X6-88, you’re the last one for this part of the test,” Justin said. 

X6 made his way into the shooting range without comment. While Justin was occupied in observing X6’s performance X9 diverted his attention back in Z2’s direction. Z2 now stood up from where he sat as the Director spoke to him. 

“The V.A.T.S. system is more useful for moving targets. You can see your targets slow down, but in this shooting range, the targets are stationary. If you sweep your gaze across each target first before shooting you might see the slowed-down effect,” the Director told Z2. 

X9 couldn’t read the stern expression on Z2’s face. Perhaps the Director just stood out too much in the room, dressed in prewar clothes that were decades beyond the salvation of ever looking brand new again. Sounds of laser fire came from the shooting range that lasted less than a minute. Once X6 finished his part of the test he rejoined the rest of the coursers who were all waiting for further instructions. 

“Round two,” the Director said. 

After inspecting his own PipBoy screen the Director made his way back into the shooting range. The other coursers moved closer together to get a better look. Every one of them was as curious as X9 to witness the difference his personal technology made. Once the barrier dropped the Director moved only slightly to scan his vision across the new targets, a movement that X9 only looked for after overhearing his instruction to Z2. After the very quick scan, he moved his aim back to the first target on the far right and fired a single shot at each target, each shot hitting the head dead in the center. To say that the PipBoy made a slight improvement to the Director’s performance was an understatement. 

“And finally, unit Z2-47,” Justin said after taking note of the Director’s second score. 

Z2 still remained silent as he passed by the Director into the shooting range. He was now the center of attention in the entire division. Z2 took the laser pistol without hesitation and when the barrier dropped he mimicked the Director’s method of sweeping his sight across the available targets. His timing was not as quick as the Director’s but he still moved his aim back to the first target and shot each one perfectly centered in the head. After reloading the pistol Z2 exited the shooting range. His attention was now on Justin who was writing more notes.

“Not bad. Even for the first test with the eye upgrades, Z2-47 outperformed the other coursers. I am certain he’ll pass the test after I make the necessary changes. As you’ve all probably figured out by now, unit Z2-47 will be rejoining the SRB, “Justin turned to speak to the other coursers at the last part.

“Your PipBoy,” Z2 spoke to the Director. A calm yet firm voice that sounded like an echo from a distant memory to X9. “That device was your advantage to kill me you said. Did you bring any reinforcements when it happened?”

“I had someone with me who didn’t have a PipBoy. But this device also helped me when I killed Kellogg first,” the Director responded.

“Kellogg is dead? I see. So you’re the mercenary’s replacement.”

X9 felt a rush of new adrenaline flow through him. Z2 remembered Kellogg. The larger memory file and his proficiency in the shooting range now made sense. He wasn’t starting from the beginning. How much did he remember from his old life?

“Eh, not quite,” The Director shifted his weight on his feet. “I’m the new Director of the Institute.”

“You’re what?!” Z2’s eyes widened at the news. He looked past the Director for a quick moment at the scientists behind him and then to the group of coursers. His gray eyes only briefly met X9’s before they shifted to Justin. “I didn’t believe Dr. Ayo was talking about you when this evaluation began. Where is Father?”

The Director drew in an audible breath before speaking again. “Shaun, the man you all knew as Father, he was my son. He died a few months ago.”

Z2’s gaze dropped to the floor and he remained silent for a long moment.

“How...How long have I been dead?” he finally looked back up at the Director.

“The original you was destroyed not long before Father’s passing,” Justin said, “but your memories are also three years behind. Not a huge loss for your skills. However, there have been a lot of changes within the Institute as well as above ground. It might take some time to adjust to the large memory gap.”

Z2 was left speechless, no doubt he had a lot more questions after hearing that one answer.

“It’s going to take all day for me to make the adjustments to the final test. Everyone is dismissed to return to their normal duties,” Justin continued. 

Most of the coursers began their way out of Advanced Systems. X9 remained along with X6 as he didn’t have any assignments yet and he hoped that this would allow him to see Z2 just a little longer.

“If the final test proves to be a success we can start planning for the other coursers to receive the eye upgrades soon,” Alan Binet said, who had stayed to watch the evaluation. 

“About time we had some upgrades approved for field use,” Justin made a quick comment.

Alan looked taken back by Justin’s words. The Director must’ve picked up on the sudden tension as he spoke next before Alan could have a chance to quip back. 

“Justin, you said the test will take all day to make adjustments? If you don’t mind, I would like to take Z2-47 to the surface for a while.”

Now it was Justin’s turn to look shocked. “What for? We haven’t even installed a new courser chip yet.”

“I want to give him a chance to practice the upgrade on live, moving targets. We’ll stay close to one of my settlements to keep the risk at a minimum.”

“If you insist,” Justin sighed. “This project was your idea after all.”

After Z2 was given a laser pistol to keep, the Director showed the coursers their destination on his PipBoy map. Within a flash, X9 felt the morning sun on his face. The four of them landed on the broken street just outside the tall, concrete walls of Covenant. The settlement was once known for having developed its own crude test in an attempt to discover hidden synths amongst the population. 

“What is our objective?” X6 asked the Director. 

“I was hoping we would find some bugs, especially the flying kind. I use my V.A.T.S. often against them with how much they zip around. It’s efficient in conserving ammo,” the Director said. “Just keep a watch on the sky as well. I know we’re close to a settlement but any Brotherhood vertibirds might still shoot if they recognize us.”

X9 briefly looked up at the clear sky reflexively at the suggestion. He could see Z2 and X6 do the same out of the corner of his eye. X9 only looked upwards for a second before directing his attention to Z2 who was still looking at the sky as if he was expecting a vertibird to actually show up. With the drastic scenery change upon landing on the mess of the surface world, Z2 stood out the most in the group in the perfectly clean white uniform. The sound of the Director turning on his PipBoy’s radio caught Z2’s attention enough to stop looking at the sky. The quiet violin from the Castle’s broadcast played a soothing melody. The Director led the coursers away from Covenant. The trees were few and far between in the area as they were so close to a paved road on one side and a visible lake in the distance on the other side of the settlement. Z2’s presence was proving to be a distraction to X9 who was trying to keep a minimum awareness of his surroundings while stealing glances at him. Z2 himself kept most of his attention on the Director, having gone mostly silent once again.

“I think I see movement,” X6’s comment caught everyone’s attention. 

X9 spotted two wild mutts within the overgrown grass. The Director saw them as well and already started firing at one of them. The second mutt turned back into the thicker sections of the grass and Z2 sprinted to catch up with it before it escaped his sight. Z2 paused only for a solid second after raising his pistol and then killed the mutt with a few rounds to its head. 

“It took me a while to adjust to the visual changes that happen in V.A.T.S.,” the Director said when he noticed Z2 was still staring at the mutt’s fresh corpse. 

“And that is prewar tech? I’ve never seen one before,” Z2 replied, motioning to the PipBoy.

“The Vaults they, they weren’t meant for the residents to leave. Not from what I’ve seen so far with every Vault I’ve discovered.”

“I don’t believe any other prewar Vault dweller would’ve survived the wastes like you do, sir,” X6 commented. 

“You’ve been saying that ever since we cleared out those raiders in Nuka World,” the Director smiled. 

A man’s voice interrupted the quiet violin from the Director’s PipBoy. Normally the radio host announced the time between the classical songs but this time he was calling the attention of all listeners. The Director turned up the volume dial when he realized it was important news.

“We just got news that the Oberland Station settlement is in need of help.”

“Damn, talk about timing,” the Director said. “Ok, you two stay close to Covenant. X6, let’s go check it out. Hopefully, it won’t take too long.”

“You’re just leaving us here? I can assure you I am fully capable of handling any mission,” Z2 immediately protested.

“Trust me, I know exactly how capable you are,” the Director reminded him that they fought each other once. “But your white uniform draws too much attention and doesn’t provide the same protection as the courser uniform. There will be more than enough work waiting for you after you pass the test tomorrow at the SRB.”

When Z2 didn’t object any further the Director left him and X9 with the advice to head back near Covenant before departing with X6.

“You have been very quiet, X9-27,” Z2 finally turned his attention to X9. “Did they recreate you as well?”

Though X9 knew that he was still the same synth he knew himself as he still paused to think back at Binet’s words to the Director that Robotics had never recreated a dead synth before.

“No, but I have had some of my own memories wiped,” X9 admitted.

“What? Why would only part of your memories be wiped? I’ve never heard of the SRB doing such a thing.”

“I’m still trying to figure it all out myself,” X9 said. 

He didn’t know if he should tell Z2 about his resurfacing memories right away. Between the both of them, they were missing a lot of memories and X9 couldn’t perfectly recall everything that happened within the last three years. Did those years include most or all of their secret time together? The way Z2 addressed him told him that they were at least on familiar terms. 

“How…” Z2 began but stopped when the sound of propeller blades suddenly caught his attention. 

X9 noticed the sound as well and he scanned the sky to see a vertibird in the distance on the path towards them. 

“We should head back to the settlement. The Brotherhood might not see us there and if they do they’re not going to shoot so close to the civilians,” X9 gently nudged Z2’s elbow with his hand to urge him to start walking. 

“The Brotherhood? Was that the group in power armor? I thought we eliminated them.”

X9 had to brainstorm what Z2 was referring to for a moment. There was only one account he could recall where the Institute met anyone from the Brotherhood before the Prydwen arrived.

“That was just a small recon team. The rest of their forces flew into the Commonwealth not long after the Director was released from his Vault. All that remains of them are scattered yet heavily armed remnants. And some of them are still flying their vertibirds.”

The two coursers reached Covenant while staying out of the vertibird’s direct sight. Beyond the tall concrete walls, a few settlers were outside tending to the small garden in the corner next to the heavy doors. Others were gathered just outside the individual white buildings talking to each other as they smoked. The ones at the garden paused to see them walk in. While their sudden unease was noticeable they didn’t say anything before returning their attention back to their work. 

“Deezer’s Lemonade!” a Mr. Handy bot yelled in their direction. “Try a refreshing glass of the best lemonade in Covenant!”

“Where exactly did this new Director run off to? It didn’t sound like Institute business and yet he instructed X6-88 to follow him. Does he think it’s wise to show us off to these surface dwellers?” Z2 asked.

Deezer spoke again before X9 had the chance to figure out how to explain to Z2 that so much had changed all thanks to the Director’s work over the last few months. 

“Try a complimentary beverage, sir. One free serving per customer per day!”

“Yes, fine,” X9 waved at the persistent bot. 

“Enjoy!” Deezer handed X9 and Z2 each a can. 

X9 didn’t know what lemonade was yet he wasn’t keen on asking the bot least it started pestering him again. The two coursers decided to hide between one of the farthest buildings and the tall concrete fence, out of sight from the rest of the settlement. 

“This is too much happening at once,” Z2 groaned. He stared down at the can in his hand without any real interest to try the mystery drink. 

“I can help you with fieldwork if you want, once you’re officially a courser again. Some things might be easier to just show you,” X9 said. 

“I thought you had your memories erased.”

“Some of them. Technical information about most of the big changes on the surface as well as within the Institute is still intact as far as I can tell. It’s the personal things that are missing.”

“That’s just strange. If we malfunction we’re supposed to undergo a full reset. And rebuilding me? Justin said that was the Director’s idea. Does he wish to fight me again? And how was I given most of my memories back except for the last three years?” Z2 began to ramble again, his frustration becoming more apparent. 

X9 didn’t have the answers to half of Z2’s questions. One recent memory came back to him and he held out his hand at Z2 with his palm facing upward. Z2 saw the gesture and looked up at him in confusion. 

“Hold out your hand, I have something for you,” X9 explained. 

Z2 held out his own hand that wasn’t holding the can of lemonade. X9 retreated his own hand, reaching into one of his pockets, and pulled out a single-wrapped Fancy Lads to place in Z2’s hand. 

“The Director gave that to me a few days ago. Said it was from an undamaged box that he and X6-88 found. It’s completely radiation free.”

Z2 stared at the individual cake for a moment.

“I didn’t know you could find prewar food untouched by radiation. And he just gave this to you?” Z2 looked back at X9. 

“I think he learned about our shared interest in Fancy Lads from X6-88. You can have it. Call it a ‘welcome back’ gift.”

“Thanks,” Z2 said before tearing into the plastic wrapping with his teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holotapes from Paladin Brandis' recon team never specified exactly what attacked them or if it was more than one enemy. But I liked to think that maybe they faced the Institute as they would've been a threat even in small numbers. And it would explain why some of them set their power armor for self-destruction if the Institute was also interested in their armor.


End file.
